


Let's make up

by spiderisis



Series: Marvel one shots [9]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Make Up, My First Spideypool Fic, One Shot, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Wears Make-Up, Spideypool - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, eyeshadow, lgbtq+, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderisis/pseuds/spiderisis
Summary: Wade does Peter's make-up
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Marvel one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Let's make up

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing Wade/spideypool so prepare for this to be _very_ out of character.
> 
> I got this idea from that one picture of the girl doing the other girl her make-up
> 
> Also, normally I don't really write romance, so yeah.

Peter walks into his apartment with a sigh while thinking about how he should probably take a nap instead of going out on patrol.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Peter's head snaps up at the sound of Wade's voice. Wade is sitting on his couch wearing normal civilian clothing - a white shirt and gray sweatpants, Peter's favorite sweatpants Wade has - while putting socks on.

He offers his boyfriend a small smile. 

"Not that important." Peter walks to the couch and flops down on it next to his boyfriend.

The latter puts his arm around him and pulls him closer. "Baby boy, everything you're going through is important to me."

Peter presses a kiss on Wade's cheek.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, that's fine."

"What were you doing?" Peter asks as he snuggles up even closer to Wade.

"Waiting for you to get here, I wanted to ask if we could go on patrol together, but I don't think that's the best idea." 

A frown comes onto Peter's face and he looks at Wade. "Why not?"

"Because," Wade softly pushes Peter on his back and goes to lean on top of him, "you should rest and cheer up."

"But-"

A finger comes on to Peter's lips to cut him off, followed by a soft kiss. "I know, patrol cheers you up, but you still need to rest."

Peter pouts and sequential Wade lets out a chuckle. 

When he first met Wade, Peter would've laughed if you said they would get together. That was before he got to know Wade, before he got rid of all the prejudices he had about the mercenary. 

Now normally, he wouldn't have preconceptions. He would just follow his gut and give people a chance, but since every time Deadpool got mentioned, Tony had a disapproving look, Steve shook his head, and Sam and Bucky shared a look, he knew the guy wasn't exactly good. 

First off, Peter thought Wade was some crazy supervillain, and their first meeting (Wade had just been stabbing someone) hadn't really helped him dismiss that thought. 

But after he got to know the man, Peter noticed that he wasn't some cold-blooded killer. He's just a guy who loves chimichangas, hates the band Creed, hacked into Wolverine's Tumblr account, etcetera. 

The guy is beautiful too.

And at the moment, his lips are on Peter's.

Coming back to reality, Peter quickly starts kissing Wade back.

After a few seconds, Wade pulls back. 

"There you are! Thinking about something?"

"Just about how handsome you are." 

A smirk is plastered across Peter's face. 

"Well, I have to say you're not so bad yourself."

Wade places a kiss on Peter's forehead. 

"Now, can I tell you what I was talking about without you getting distracted by my beautiful body?"

Peter rolls his eyes with a smile. "I'll try, but you're asking for a lot here."

Wade grins.

"So, when I was walking here I came across a Sephora and I had the greatest idea."

Wade gets off of Peter to grab a white and black striped bag from behind the armrest.

"Are you gonna make me pretty?" Peter asks with a pout, because honestly this is the sweetest thing ever.

"No silly, how am I going to make you pretty when you already are? I'm going to make you glamourous."

"I love you."

Wade smiles at Peter. "I love you too."

He gently places his knees besides Peter's hips and grabs something, Peter isn't sure what it is. Wade puts it on Peter's eyes.

"When did you learn how to do makeup?"

Wade shrugs. "I watched Vanessa do it, but I mostly learned it when I wanted to look better myself. I first tried out on my own, but when that didn't work because of my fucked up skin," Wade puts the product away and grabs a palette and a brush, "I just did it on paper, or mannequins."

"Do you still have those?" 

Peter watches as Wade dips his brush in a purple shade.

"I don't know." 

While Wade is putting eyeshadow on Peter's eyelid, Peter is watching Wade's face. 

He's so handsome.

"Would you want them?"

To Peter's surprise, Wade sounds stunned.

"Of course! I'm curious about what you made. Ooh, do you think I could put some drawings in a photo frame? That would be so awesome."

Wade chuckles as he leans back to look at Peter. "Are you sure you would want that?"

"Absolutely! Even tough I haven't seen them yet, I'm sure they're amazing. You seem to be good at a lot of things."

Wade smiles, something he has been doing a lot since he met Peter.

"I'll go look for them then", he says as he dips his brush in the same purple color.

"Thank you." Peter smiles at Wade when he looks up to meet his gaze.

After that they fall into a comfortable silence. With Wade working on Peter's eyeshadow, and Peter being lost in his mind.

Wade is the first to break that silence. "Do you have any hidden talents that I don't know of?"

"I can play piano, well, kind off."

With that Wade pulls back to look at Peter. 

The latter breaths out a laugh at Wade's surprised but also slightly offended face. "What?"

"Why did I not know that? Ugh, I shouldn't be surprised with everything I know about those talented hands."

Peter softly pushes his boyfriend's arm, but he goes on unbothered.

"It's honestly a crime you've never played for me", he says as he goes back to putting pink eyeshadow on Peter's eyelid.

"Neither of us even has a piano!" Peter exclaims.

"No shit, that would cost me an arm and a leg. Not literally of course, if it were literally it wouldn't be a problem. But you should've told me sooner! Then I could've saved up money when I was still a mercenary." 

"You will not get me a piano Wade."

"How are you going to play at our wedding if you don't have any practise, mmh?"

Peter is left speechless after that statement but Wade seems unaffected. 

"Then I can lean on the piano and look at you all lovingly, that won't be a problem. Ooh! And the photographer can take a picture of the two of us and we'll frame it and put it in the center of the - super corny - picture wall in our house. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

At that moment Wade seems to notice that his partner has gone dead silent from underneath him. He looks down into Peter's wide eyes. 

Wade is silent for a moment before he mutters something like 'Can you please shut up?'.

That seems to snap Peter out of his gaze. He softly shakes his head with the hint of a small on his lips. 

"You want to get married?"

"Yes?" Wade sounds uneasy.

Peter presses their lips together. "I want to too, in the future. I just hadn't really thought of it to be honest." 

"That's fine", Wade says with a smile.

Now that he thinks of it, Peter loves the thought. Especially seeing Wade in a suit, ooh or maybe a tux. The last time he saw Wade in a suit was in May and considering that it's October, it's been too long. 

Wade dabs with a sponge-thingy on Peter's eye.

"Do people normally wear suits on thanksgiving?"

Wade grins while putting the sponge away. He grabs concealer and a brush.

"Should've went with a more fancy birthday party, huh? But yes, they normally do."

Peter grins. "That's in like a month, right?"

Wade nods and grabs his eyeshadow pallet again. 

"Isn't there a public piano somewhere?"

Peter gives Wade pointed look.

"What?" the man asks. 

"I could never play in public, especially not in New York City."

Wade hums while putting white eyeshadow on Peter's eyelid. 

After a moment of silence Wade talks again. 

"Doesn't Tony have a piano?"

At that Peter's cheeks go slightly red. "No?"

Wade gasps. "You lied to me!"

Peter rolls his eyes. "He doesn't use it though."

When Wade opens his mouth to say something Peter immediately cuts in. 

"No way."

Wade pouts. "But you just said that he doesn't use it."

"Still! I won't ask him to give me a _piano_!"

Wade rolls his eyes. "You still have to play for me. Didn't Tony invite us over for dinner this weekend?"

"Technically me, but yes I'll play something for you."

Wade lets out an excited squeal and Peter chuckles. 

Wade puts the palet away and examines his work.

"Is it done?" Peter asks just as his boyfriend gets an idea.

"Not yet."

He looks trough the bag - which seems to contain way more than what Wade just used on Peter's eyes. 

"Close your eyes."

Peter does as he's asked and closes his eyes.

He feels Wade's finger gently on his eyelid. 

When Wade gets off of Peter, Peter tries to open his eyes but Wade immediately covers them with his hand. 

"Almost."

Wade helps him get off the couch and guides him to - what he thinks is - the bathroom. 

"Can I open them?"

"Getting impatient now are we?" Peter can hear the grin in Wade's voice.

He hears some shuffling sounds before feeling Wade's arms around him and his chin resting on his shoulder.

"You can open them now."

Peter opens his eyes. He immediately gets an expression of extreme fondness on his face. 

"You're- I'm- Yes."

Wade chuckles and places a kiss on Peter's cheek. "Not the first time I made you speechless."

The younger one doesn't even react to Wade's comment since he's admiring the amazing job Wade has done.

When he's done studying his own eyelids and asking multiple questions, Peter turns to look directly at his boyfriend. 

"Can you maybe do this more often?"

Wade grins. "For you always, baby boy."

He presses his lips on Peter's who smiles into the kiss.

"Thank you", Peter says when he leans back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I actually like what I did here.
> 
> This is the makeup look I had in mind btw, but you can cogitate - no idea if I used that word correctly - anything you want.
> 
> make up look 


End file.
